<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>risk taker by broikawa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459153">risk taker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/broikawa/pseuds/broikawa'>broikawa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Monologue, NaNoWriMo, No Dialogue, Pining, Sirius Black Raises Harry Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter, Snippets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:08:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/broikawa/pseuds/broikawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sirius and remus raise harry, &amp; sirius is a little in love</p>
<p>or ;; a snippet from my nanowrimo 2019 !!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>risk taker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i still technically need to finish my nano (got the word count, but the actual story isn't done) and i figured posting a snippet would get me to work on it !! vv happy with it thus far</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was harder now that he’d realized it.</p>
<p>He noticed everything about Remus a thousand times easier, every detail and habit and tick and dot and blemish. He was obsessed with all of it.</p>
<p>He fell asleep on the couch a lot, but he usually didn’t mean to. It gave Sirius time to look at him without fear of being caught. At first he thought it was weird or creepy and that he shouldn’t stare at his friend while he slept, but after a few times, he realized that he wasn’t doing it to be weird so it was probably okay, right?</p>
<p>He found him agonizingly handsome.</p>
<p>His hair was getting long at the sides and back but it never looked bad, he could never look bad, and the top was usually a mop of messy waves, an ocean Sirius wished to get pulled under. He held his own hand sometimes, the urge to run it through, just <em> once </em>, too strong for him. It looked so soft.</p>
<p>He had a few dots on his face; two by his eye, one under is mouth, one on the corner of his jaw. It was intoxicating, the idea of kissing them. He fazed in and out of reality a few times thinking about it.</p>
<p>Remus was a risk and Sirius was a taker. What was he to do?</p>
<p>Sometimes Remus would push himself further into the couch, still unconscious. Sometimes he’d push himself closer to Sirius. Sometimes he’d do both. He’d woken up on his shoulder before, Sirius relieved and disappointed all at once. His heart beat fast the entire time and his face felt warmer than it should’ve but it was comfortable and he felt <em> soft </em> and <em> warm </em> and didn’t want to move. And then Remus was up. And then Sirius was alone.</p>
<p>Sometimes, other times, Remus’ eyelids would tighten and groans of unease would come from his mouth. Sirius would shake his shoulder, pulling him out of whatever bad dream he was having. He couldn’t help but blush when he saw Remus’  tired pout. Sometimes he’d ask him what he dreamt about. Sometimes he would tell him.</p>
<p>Sometimes he’d fall asleep with Harry. Sirius’ heart took a beating every time.</p>
<p>His features were always soft. Sirius used to tease him for his babyface in third year, but he’d grown into it by sixth and became every word Sirius could think of to describe someone you like. Even now he looked soft, no sharp edges to be seen. He could be rough in his actions or his attitude or his words, but when he was sleeping, Sirius could seen the real Remus. The Remus who never killed any bugs, but put them outside. The Remus who got attached to every character in every book he read. The Remus who cared more about his friends than he did himself.</p>
<p>
  <span>It was getting harder to deny it everyday. He was all he thought about, his entire process filled with Remus, Remus, Remus like an hourglass with sand.</span>
</p>
<p>He was definitely a little in love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if u don't write sirius as a pining mess what are you doing<br/>ALSO !! i'm gonna start doing updates about my nanowrimo and eventually stuff about posting (when it's done) on my writeblr (which i've just recently started properly) starting this week so follow that if u wanna know when other stuff is coming out :&gt;</p>
<p>tumblrs:<br/>etherealparrish (main)<br/>ohmyhoneybun (lovecore/mlm)<br/>historicalsgnificance (dark academia)<br/>adrienwritesthings (writeblr)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>